Nothing I Won't Give
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name by Vic Migonogna. (Ed's VA!) A light drabble, Ed takes it upon himself to go it alone. His thoughts on the matter, I suppose.


Spoot: I love writers block! Let me count the ways! One, one thousand! Two-

Ed: Stop, just...stop! look, I'm gunna help you...Stop thinking about it so much, and something will come to you!

Spoot: Ah, I see. Thank you!

Nothing I Won't Give

"Because, Al...I made a promise!" Ed shouted. He was looking into his little brother's eyes. "I know! I just don't understand why...this...why?" Al pleaded, reaching out for something. Ed shook his head, and began to turn around, to walk away. His eyes drifted to his brother. "I...I'm sorry Al. This was my sin, and mine alone to deal with...not yours. Just stay away from me...until I can figure out how to fix this." He walked away, leaving Al standing there, in a fit of sobs.

He needed to find a way to make the atonement for the sins he committed in the past. The nightmare was still fresh on his mind. The horrific eyes of his 'mother' glaring at him, reaching out to him, begging him to kill her. he shook his head, no, Al wasn't Invited to this redemption party. He swore never to drag that little boy through the mud, not after what he had originally done to him! turning him into the monster he was now.

Ed loved his brother, with all the heart he had, but joining the military was something he needed to do on his own, if he were to fix the mess he made. It was the only way to find out how to get the soul back to where it lived. He was on the road to redemption, Al not included. He had nothing to Redeem. He was perfect! He was pure, no sin committed. Ed would take all the blame. Then again, was he sure he could do this alone?

This world wasn't fair. How was it, that a child, the age of 13 could end up an orphan, and a military dog? Who was running this thing. The boogie man must have been hiding in the shadows, and he had a target on the blonds head...an eye. All Ed wanted to do, at this point, was just land on something soft and just sleep. and who's idea was it, to let that boogie man take a little boy down to hell, or...whatever that was! No, Ed had to fix this, fix it...alone. That was the best way to show kindness to that little brother.

Broken hearts are a dime a dozen. you find them in your back pocket if you understand what that means. And Ed's heart was indeed broken. Not to mention the soul he carried heavy on his shoulder, and the limbs he now possessed. Everything was a reminder of his sin. Even the looks in the eyes, of the people on the streets, as he walked by. He needed more than anything, to get out of this small town, and head right on to Central. Amestris was to small for him, though. But Central was close to redemption.

Whatever happened today, didn't matter. The past, never really mattered, but it kept him on the run. It fueled the fire in his gut, and willed him to live for the future. That was what mattered. Nothing but that, and Al...and always, Winry. The one who believed in him the most. possibly, more that Al himself! Never coming home. That weighed on his mind, more than the idea of never receiving redemption. And he was sure it weighed on hers, as well. He never told her how he felt, and figured he never would. Never coming home.

* * *

_"What about this one?" Winry asked, holding up a flower. Ed swiveled around and smiled. "That one is pretty! Mom likes purple! Come on! let's go!" He grabbed her tiny,7-year-old hand, and pulled her to a sprint. She giggled as she ran behind him. "I wonder what my Granny is cooking for dinner!" She yelled. Ed stopped pulling her, and stopped running. "I hope it's baked chicken and potatoes! That's the best!" He said. She laughed. "I agree!" She said. The two children looked over at the house where Ed was sure to spend the rest of his life in. Trisha was standing in the door, Al on her hip. She waved them over, and the little boy, and the little girl took off in a run for the house, flowers in hand._

Spoot: I hope this was good enough.

Ed: It was, and always is! calm down!

Spoot: *Ties Ed in the naughty chair*


End file.
